


A Riddle

by Bryn Lantry (Bryn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-01-01
Updated: 1993-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn/pseuds/Bryn%20Lantry





	A Riddle

###

I think, no, I'll resist his red giant gravity,  
keep the tension of my orbit,  
my going-nowhere rings –  
then to the flesh under my ear  
he rumbles an ultimatum  
and I follow to his quarters.

I swear, no, he won't pull this off,  
biting my salt wrist –  
but his patience is relentless  
and I strike him and come and come.

With the ambitions of a ghoul  
he insinuates himself horribly deep  
and won't shut up and won't stop

Another nightwatch looms.  
I speculate  
where will I stand fast this time –  
in Blake's cabin  
or in perdition?  
I am enough of a gambler  
to enjoy staking myself between  
his probing, stifling, gutting fondness  
and the beast of sour brutality  
which pounces in solitude.

Persistant and slanderous  
I harry his heels  
until, teeth on edge, he swivels to seize me,  
sees through me  
and charitably  
plays again the pursuer.

###


End file.
